


诚实

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	诚实

木兔光太郎喜欢肢体接触。

更准确地说，是木兔光太郎喜欢和赤苇京治肢体接触。大概是数学领域中一个严谨又浪漫的条件限制，有且仅有，赤苇京治。

这一点赤苇京治本人深以为然。在他成功加入枭谷学园男子排球部，如愿结识这位默默倾慕了许久的王牌，并成为他默契无间的二传手后，这种变化就在他意识到之前悄无声息地发生了。在一个普通的加练傍晚猛地反应过来的时候，这只大型猫头鹰正大大咧咧地靠在他身上，身体二分之一的重量毫不客气地分担于他，银色的脑袋准确无误陷入赤苇的肩窝，像正好契合的两块拼图，再心无芥蒂地抬起手臂咕噜咕噜大口灌水。赤苇默不作声地用毛巾擦着脖颈上的汗，上半身沉稳如古希腊雕塑。刚运动完的两个大男孩在狭小的部活室并不宽敞的长椅上紧紧挨着，空气中都是蓬勃的热气，从呼吸的毛孔中逃窜，重又通过鼻腔钻入肺里。木兔难得松懈下来，前提是他额外给他投了大约一百个托球。终于满意结束练习的人此刻正懒懒地靠着他休息，大腿不安分地左右摇晃，护膝一下一下地蹭着他光滑的、有些发红的膝盖。赤苇低头看着相撞的膝头，身体的惯性并未让他感到异常，倒是清晰可闻的心跳使他产生了一瞬的犹疑：木兔前辈这个人，到底有没有距离感的概念。

“木兔前辈不觉得热吗”赤苇的声音一如既往如冰块溶化后的水，不冰，但是冷。他向来如此，现下却奇异地感到躁动。

“啊啊！热得很哇！等会儿一起去买冰棒吧赤苇！”木兔把水杯放在一旁，双手随意地垂落腿间。声音听起来还是很有活力，眼睛却闭上了。

“那么请前辈不要靠过来了”

身上的重量僵了一瞬。赤苇顿了顿又说了句，

“很热”

随后便感到那重量更甚，对方变本加厉，甚至委屈地在他身上蹭了蹭。猫头鹰变成了亲昵的大型犬，软软的发丝扫过他的鼻尖，痒痒的。

“诶——不要，我好累，赤苇让我靠着休息一会儿嘛”

赤苇摸了摸鼻尖，在心里小小地叹了口气，什么也没说。

时常被队员们称作猫头鹰饲养员，猫头鹰特指他们一致认为难搞的、状态飘忽的木兔。对此称号赤苇甘之如饴。因为这的确是个可以称得上艰巨的任务，毕竟在大型赛事中，这位王牌的一举一动都关乎整个团队的发挥与成败，而他的状态又很大程度取决于枭谷众人，主要是赤苇的随机应变之哄人能力。在这方面他确实有擅长的部分，要说原因的话，他只觉得自己或许比其他前辈更善于观察并且更富一点耐心罢了。至于木兔前辈为什么总吃他这一套，赤苇不敢确定，姑且认为是先天优势——他身上的某种特质使得木兔尤其驯服于他，或者尤其喜欢与他肢体接触，如此之类。对，他观察过了，这大概不是有没有距离感的问题，在木叶或小见或其他队员的情境下，木兔并没有表现得那么粘人，甚至会在木叶使坏贴过去时大喊救命不要过来哇好恶心，然后两人开始在球场互相殴打。他的肌肤饥渴症似乎有特定对象，就是赤苇。

在那个傍晚突然留意到这一特质之后，对付木兔之于赤苇而言，不得不说变得更加游刃有余起来。从前需要绞尽脑汁在幼稚园儿童对话中周旋的情况，如今通过一些小打小闹的触碰就能神乎其技地搞定。在木兔前辈连续三次发球失败迅速进入消极模式时，顶着木叶前辈寄予厚望的目光，他抬手覆上那张皱成一团的脸，轻柔地将他用力凹出的褶皱一点点抚平，从眉骨，脸颊，到紧绷的下巴，直到那张棱角分明的面容重又在他指尖舒展开来。是体力不支吗，为什么脸有点红。驳回，你知道木兔的词典里就没有体力不支这四个字。

“木兔前辈，下一球也请好好发。”

然后就被握住了手腕，手指还贴在对方温暖的脸上。刚刚还皱巴巴像小老头一样的脸此刻容光焕发，露出一个大大的笑容。

他抓过赤苇递过去的排球

“Heyheyhey——接招吧！看好了！我的绝赞发球——！”

光子武器回来了

如果说木兔光太郎是火光，那么赤苇京治也绝不是那只扑火的飞蛾——他并非要在那团焰火中化为灰烬，而是想和他一起燃烧。他不是为了木兔来到枭谷的，准确地说，是，又不是。那天他看见这个人高高起跳，球场的灯光在他身上打出一层光晕，长臂有力地一挥，那颗小小的排球就这么势不可挡地击中了他沉寂已久的内心——他第一次发现，原来排球还可以这样打。那颗球痛快落地的那一瞬间，他心中的某个大门也“砰”地一下打开了，比起那些他尚不能说清道明的感情，更令他震颤的是：他看到了排球的另一种可能性，也看到了另一种活法。所以，他来到这里。

“看着状态绝佳的木兔前辈，自己也会感到心旷神怡。”是这样没错。他对木兔的付出是带着强烈的自我意识的，就像他坚持纠正木兔念错自己的名字一样，即使是前辈，是明星，他也一字一句清清楚楚地对他说我叫“赤 苇”而不是“赤卫”，少一个音节都不行。他向往曙光，但他清楚自己是注定成不了那道光的普通人，所以他用尽全力让那个人发光，他要他的120%，他就给他120%，他虽不是光本身，却通过这种方式，彻彻底底地成为了它的一部分。他的追随，不仅仅是为木兔，更是为了他自己——为了他心中的曙光

对付木兔这一令其他人叫苦不迭的差事，他有时会感到一种隐秘的愉悦。倒不至于自大到认为可以拥有太阳，但也悄悄享受着那灼热光芒短暂为他停留的奇妙感觉。偶尔也会有点负罪感，这样算是仗势欺人，或者，恃宠而骄吗？仰赖着他之于木兔的那一点特殊，便心安理得地，物尽其用吗？怎么想都有种出卖身体的感觉。不过他并不排斥就是了，毕竟身体接触确实有利于多巴胺分泌，他如是想着，能让木兔前辈因此恢复状态的话，他很乐意。

他想起躲在部活室旧课桌底下的木兔，那么大一个人，委委屈屈地缩在那个小小的空间，自顾自地生闷气。真不知道他是怎么钻进去的。“木兔前辈”他轻声叫道

“差不多也该出来了吧”

从十分钟前开始就耍脾气到现在。真是的，黑尾前辈和眼镜君的拦网确实很强，被拦下几球也是再正常不过的事。

回应他的只有几声赌气的闷哼，类似猫头鹰发出的那种咕咕声，赤苇为这联想几不可闻地笑了一下

“现在出来的话，我们还能加练半个小时”

“什么？真的吗？赤苇今天也陪我加练吗——嗷呜痛痛痛！”听到加练两字就兴奋的木兔猛地抬头撞到桌底，一声巨响后骂骂咧咧地抱着头，呜咽号叫

“请小心。所以快点出来吧前辈。”

赤苇单膝蹲下，与他平视

木兔撞了脑袋，更加委屈了，他做出了一个换谁都会匪夷所思的举动：他向赤苇张开了双臂，就像猫头鹰伸展丰满的羽翼。

他没有说话，就这么任性又柔软地看着他，空气安静得温柔，他似乎听见了远处击球的声音，球一颗接一颗落地

“砰”

“砰”

“砰”

他在等一个回答

因为那是赤苇。赤苇什么都知道，赤苇总是能明白。

“要抱的话，也请先从桌子下出来吧。”

“这样可办不到啊。”

所以是一个愿打一个愿挨？他在心里轻笑道

少年人的身体总是比言语诚实。在朦胧的思绪明朗前，身体早已根据某种引力做出了反应。

第二天木兔前辈依旧风风火火，领带永远歪歪扭扭，制服的第一颗纽扣永远扣不上，书包永远挂在头顶。赤苇有些无奈地拍拍他的头，他才笑嘻嘻地背好书包。

“木兔前辈偶尔也好好系一次领带吧。”嘴上这么说着，下一秒却无比熟捻地抬手将那人敞开的领口扣好，灵巧的指尖在丝滑的深蓝色布料间游走。

“领带这东西真的好麻烦！这不是有赤苇在吗！赤苇总会帮我系好的吧！”日常耍赖皮。配合地随着赤苇的动作微抬下巴，明显的喉结有一瞬的滚动。

赤苇没说话，面无表情地将领结往上用力一推

“咳咳...！呜哇！赤苇好狡猾！太紧了啦不能呼吸了！”木兔夸张地嗷嗷大叫

赤苇转头就走进校门，不再理会后头那只张牙舞爪的猫头鹰

“等等我！”

“赤苇救命嗷！”

“赤——苇——！！”

不知道是什么原因，总之直到毕业，木兔前辈的领带也没有一天是系好的。

日子就这么不温不火地过着，排球、好吃的便当、和赤苇。木兔光太郎是个很正直的人，这里的正直并非指那个与邪恶相对的意义，而是心口如一。简单来说，他的身体和心灵都不会说谎，至少是不擅长说谎。而作为一个单细胞，排球也好，其他事情也好，他的身体永远比脑袋快一步，往往还没想清楚身体就先做出自我判断正确的举动，完全的直觉型，毋庸置疑的诚实。

要说的话，这样心直口快的个性其实会不可避免地冒犯到一些人。太过坦率的坏处。所幸身边的大家都足够了解和包容——因为他是木兔啊，这样纯粹的一个人会有什么恶意呢？于是也乐于陪他继续众星捧月的游戏。木兔就这么一根筋地勇往直前，后悔的时刻很少，偶尔会后怕：还好是赤苇，还好没搞砸。

于是反应过来的时候，赤苇已经在他怀里了，被他不知哪来的劲儿给搂得死紧

“木兔前辈，请先放开我，我快不能呼吸了。”怀中传出闷闷的声音，带着点未褪去的哭腔

慌慌张张放开，一时不知所措，手又是抓抓头发又是拉拉书包，不知道往哪里放才好。悄悄去看赤苇有些泛红的脸，想起刚刚在巴士上他枕着自己的肩累到睡着的样子，表情很安定，脸上还有点泪痕。垎坂一战他状态不佳，打得很辛苦，作为他的攻手，赤苇的焦虑和自责早已通过托球被他准确感知。他的二传心思重，想得多，责任感还特别强，对此他心知肚明。有压力是必然的，越想赢压力越大，而他们都想赢。但他绝对不想赤苇一人承担全队的压力，拜托，他们可是有六个人诶，而且赤苇还是后辈啊！他真想捏捏那张安静的小脸，一直隐忍着、承担着、扮演着成熟的角色，他想告诉他，赤苇，还有我们啊，还有前辈们啊。

“谢谢您，木兔前辈，我已经好多了。”赤苇稍稍理了理衣服，吸吸鼻子，一脸沉静地对他说。

“赤苇——！好可爱！”木兔突然崩溃大叫，又是一副想扑过去的样子

“木兔前辈您冷静一点，您在说什么呢。”赤苇别过脸去，双手撑住他的肩阻止他乱来

“我不知道！就是觉得赤苇好可爱！打球的时候很帅气，哭的时候好可爱，睡着的时候也好可爱！”

“木兔前辈已经开始胡言乱语了...”赤苇内心警铃大作，太糟糕的直球攻击，他的脑袋被搅成了一团黏糊糊的蜜糖。

空气沉寂了几秒。木兔看着他欲言又止，似乎是在努力用他那贫瘠的词汇组织语言。

昏黄的路灯下，他对上了那双熠熠生辉的金色瞳孔，赤苇心下一动，嘴巴不慎比大脑快了一步：

“或许.....木兔前辈，那是喜欢吗”

木兔愣住了。“喜欢....是什么样的啊”

“怎么能就这么问出这种问题啊”赤苇有点无语，在想如何简单易懂地解释这个概念

“我啊！想靠近赤苇，想抱赤苇，想一直跟赤苇待在一起！我是说，不打排球的时候也在一起！想做更多更多！”

木兔热切地握住他的肩膀，目光里是不加掩饰的赤诚，几乎能将他灼烧

“这样算是喜欢吗？”

什么啊...

这什么，好过分，赤苇听到心跳的轰鸣。这是认真的吗？有人会这样告白的吗？能毫无知觉地说出这样令人无法招架的话，仅此木兔一人了吧。天啊。令人惊奇。赤苇瞳孔震颤，他有些惊恐地发现自己正在高兴，或者说，狂喜。心跳得像擂鼓这样老土的修辞，此刻正孤零零地在脑中打转。

木兔的大手正牢牢地包住他的肩，掌心滚烫，一如初见他时自己的心脏。

脑海中很多片段闪回，球场，课桌，合宿时搭乘的大巴，放学分别的路口，枭谷学园的旗帜，请为我，发挥你的120%吧.......一切的画面和声音，最后都定格在仰望的那个瞬间——王牌一往无前的背影

他低头笑了

“啊...是吧”

“我想，那是喜欢吧，木兔前辈。”

“那....赤苇呢，赤苇也喜欢我吗！”声音竟因兴奋和忐忑而有一丝颤抖，不过木兔本人毫无知觉就是了

真是穷追不舍啊

轻轻叹了口气，他对上那双明亮的眼，无比真诚地说：

“喜欢”

他又获得一个拥抱，比刚才的那个，更紧更紧

青春期的少年是敏感和迟钝的矛盾体。回过神来，才渐渐读懂那些暗自发生的小动作原来都可以翻译成“喜欢”。即使后来他们很偶尔地因为一些小事赌气，明明还没和好，身体却条件反射般先向对方靠去，“赤苇——刚刚那个球看到了吗看到了吗！”搂过他的肩看到对方略显诧异的脸才反应过来，“啊！可恶！又忘记生气了！”木兔难为情地狂抓头发，赤苇却在笑，

“看到了木兔前辈，刚刚那球”

“特别帅气”

那是少年人满溢的情感，是无处安放的喜欢，即使不说，也会从炽热的目光、紧贴的手臂、和悄悄勾起的手指中不顾一切地跑出来——

那比什么都诚实。


End file.
